Louis vs Father Gabriel
The Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead! Which of these clumbsy underrated Zombie hunters will walk away victorious or left for dead? Interlude Wiz: in every team has its Unapresiated member and these two centertanly fit the bill. Boomstick: Louis the Junior anilist who was Left for Dead. Wiz: And Father Gabriel Stokes the Priest of The Walking Dead. Boomstick: We are completely aware of all that Louis brings to this fight so we're gonna give him some nerfs. Wiz: Louis will not be able to use Boomer biles or Special Ammunition with out those this should be a lot fairer for Gabriel Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Louis Wiz: When the "Green Flu" came to the Eastern United States it caused a tremendous loss of life Boomstick: But nobody was prepared for what happened next, 2 days after the first infection the dead started to come back to life. Wiz: And nobody was as unprepared for the zombies than Louis, a Junior Anilist working for a wealthy company Boomstick: Louis was your basic buisness man, he enjoyed his lunch break, got up at 6, and played his fair share of video games. Wiz: But his life was turned upside down when the "Green Flu" arrived in the area. Boomstick: You see the name "Green Flu" was just a cover up name for the virus to stop mass panic. So when the dumbasses at CEDA couldn't control the virus, most people just died. So much for trying to stop mass panic Wiz: While in the restroom talking to his co-worker Ray, a Commen Infected showed up and attacked both of them Boomstick: And what did Louis do you may ask? Well he grabbed a fire extinguisher and beat the living shit out of it. Wiz: After narrowly escaping death, he and Ray emerged and saw all of their co-workers dead. Boomstick: But that didn't stop him from walking out of there, even though he saw more of the infected in the streets Wiz: He somehow dodged the infected and eventually met up with Bill, a Vietnam veteran, Francis, a rough and tough biker, and Zoey, a film school dropout. Boomstick: It seems like this guy loves being optimistic. This guy must be on drugs. Wiz: Boomstick, thats just a fanmade-- Boomstick: Pills here! PILLS HERE! PPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZ!!! Wiz: Uhg! Boomstick: Other than the oh-so-obvious pain pill addiction, Louis packs an M-16 Assault Rifle, a mid-range firearm that can fire 684 shots a minute with a 50 ammo clip. Although it capacity is low, it is extremely accurate, versatile, and extremely maneuverable. Wiz: But if he runs out of ammo, he goes for a submachine gun. A rapid fire gun with a 50 round clip Boomstick: He also packs two M1911 pistols. They both have 15 rounds a clip, and his go to side-weapon. And he doesn't have to worry about wasting ammo because he unlimited ammo, how the hell does that work? Wiz: Durability-wise, he can take quite a lot of punishment. He took cars, slabs of concrete, dumpsters, and forklifts to the face, and get up like nothing happened. He even had his leg almost torn off by Witches, and other than the slight limp, he up and shooting zombies like it was nothing. Boomstick: But even though he can take a lot of punishment, it doesn't mean he's invincible. Wiz: He has a Med-kit, which restores 80% of his health and a bottle of pain pills--- Boomstick: PPPPPPPIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLSSSSSSS!!! Wiz: (annoyed) which give him a 50% health boost. Boomstick: But he can't last forever, if he goes down and there's no teammates around, he's as good as dead. Wiz: But still, if you are guy who needs help in the apocalypse, Louis has your back Louis: Pills here! Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: What? Gabriel Stokes Wiz: In the Zombie Apocalypse you'd be expecting a survivor to have some sort of skill a Martial art, or even just experience shooting a firearm. Boomstick: But that sure as shit ain't the case with Gabriel Stokes. Wiz: Since birth Gabriel was raised in a Catholic home and was very much loved by his family, Gabriel knew that his mission in life was to Spreed the word of Christ and became a Catholic Priest. Boomstick: But one day Gabriel was locking up for the night just a usual and turned on the TV. Gabriel watched in horror as the Local News Channel was covering what has been happening, The Dead have risen from the grave and started to devour the living. Wiz: This terrified Gabriel, and when his Flock came to the church thinking it would be a safe area to hold out, as they started knocking for Gabriel to let them in he was frozen with fear, the knocks quickly became Bangs and yelling causing walkers to come in the masses. Boomstick: as they were ripped apart They cursed and Damned Gabriel's name. With Men, Women and children's blood on his hands the next morning Gabriel gathered their remains and buried them after this Gabriel secluded himself in his Church never coming out for a complete year until the food ran out forcing him to scavenge and leading him to a Group of survivors, This was the group of Atlanta Survivors lead by Rick Grimes a Police Deputy from Kings County. This gave Gabriel a chance to redeem himself and bring closure to his mind. Wiz: Gabriel may seem as completely useless member but it anything but. Receiving Training from his fellow survivors he learned how to Fight, Shoot and to be brave. His training from Rick Grimes means that he most likely has learned some Police officer techniques and Gained weapon expertise from Carl Grimes and Dwight making him a actually formidable opponent. Boomstick: This guy can beat some ass too! He's taken down at least three Whisperers and a Savior, even going toe to toe with Sasha though he lost the fight they still struggled with each other for a period of time. Wiz: Gabriel is also quite perficient with many firearms Like his beloved Hunting rifle, Duelling pistols and Assault rifle - not to forget his various melee weapons like a Knife a perfect combo with his hand to hand skills. Boomstick: His machete is a glorious asset in any brawl, heck he's even used one of the pipes from his church organ as a Spear! He also carries around some useful items like a minor supply of medical equipment and a Bible. Wiz: The Bible is probably his most cherished possesion and actually helps him in dire Situations. Even a prayer can help with his confidence and bravery seemingly giving him good luck. Boomstick: Gabriel has done some impressive things for being a Priest, he's extremely smart once even tricking Negan into thinking that Maggie was dead and if you didn't know Negan is pretty much a human lie detector. He's out ran incoming automatic gunfire, Strong enough to rip apart a wooden floor with his Bare hands and a machete, he's kept a member of the Wolves from driving a knife into his throat, once even throwing a walker over his shoulder and even beat some guy to death with a big rock! It's also a fact that Gabriel is highly alert since he's almost always the one on guard duty at night. Wiz: Gabriel has help Rick's group in two out of three of the wars they've been through and even overcame his cowardice in helping the survivors in the attack of hoard of walkers that was in the thousands, taking out every last one. He's even creeped Negan out literally just by smiling and that dudes has seen some shit. Boomstick: in The Walking Dead Road to Survival just like everyone else Gabriel gained his own adrenaline rush Peace Be With You: Heals 40% of Max health. Adrenaline Rushes are extremely useful in battle Refilling little by little as a brawl goes on. Wiz: But he's definitely anything but flawless. Gabriel is still a Priest above all else and prefers not to fight. He's also kinda clumsey this resulting in his unfortunate death at the hands of Beta the Co-Leader of the Whisperers. Boomstick: But Sinners beware cause Father Gabriel Stokes is anything but a wuss. Spencer: What future? There's no future with him in charge. The one thing I can't stop thinking is that only good thing that could happen for us now....is that he never makes it back. Gabriel (Angrily staring at Spencer): Stop the Car. Spencer stops the car. Gabriel: What your saying doesn't make you a sinner but it does make you a tremendous shit. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BAAAATTLLLEE! Death Battle Gabriel is on watch duty, reading a part of his Bible. Meanwhile Louis has been separated from the rest of his team. Louis: Maaan. How come I'm always getting lost. ZOEY?!.....FRANCIS?!....BILL?!......ugh. Louis then sees the Alexandria wall and walks towards it thinking that his fellow survivors might be there. Gabriel notices him and climbs down to confront Louis. Gabriel (Pointing his Rifle at Louis): That's far enough. Leave now. Louis (Confused): Wowow pal, let's just calm down here. I'm looking for my group. Gabriel doesn't believe him and thinks he's one of the whisperers or a member of the Wolves. Gabriel: Your not going to get past Me! I won't allow it. Louis: Have it your way... Louis quickly grabs his sub machine gun and aims it at Gabriel. FIGHT Louis begins to fire at Gabriel with him returning fire with his Rifle while moving to the left to avoid gunfire. Gabriel then throws a rock right at Louis' face throwing his aim off giving Gabriel a chance to get in close for hand to hand combat and punches Louis in the mouth, Louis kicks Gabriel in the stomach and headbutts him making Gabriel stumble backwards. Louis grabs his crowbar and swings it at Gabriel Who catches it before it can hit him and jabs Louis in the face several times and pulls out a knife. Louis grabs Gabriel's hand and the two fight over the knife. Louis manages to get the knife away from Gabriel, throwing it to the side and punches Gabriel in the face making his nose bleed, Stokes then Retreats but not before grabbing his knife back, he runs into a near by house, Louis sees this and chases him pulling out a pipe bomb. Meanwhile Gabriel is seen On his knees praying. Gabriel: Forgive me Lord A pipe bomb smashes threw the window and Gabriel sees it. Gabriel: for I am about to sin. The pipe bomb goes off exploding the entire house. Louis: Now that's how it's done! But out of nowhere Gabriel lunges out of the flames with a Organ pipe Spear in his hands and begins to stab at Louis with it to no success due to Louis' dodging and then swings it slamming Louis across the face knocking him to the ground. Gabriel walks up to his downed foe and Rises his spear up into the air to stab it threw Louis' chest, but Louis opens his eyes and shoots Gabriel in the leg making him stop from proceeding. Gabriel: AUHHGGH! Louis quickly gets up and starts to beat Gabriel with a frying pan forcing Gabriel to the ground trying to block the hits. Louis: It's over now! Gabriel pulls out two pistols and unloads an entire clips into Louis' torso making Louis stop in pain, Gabriel gets up and unleashes a combo of Punches and Gun shots doing devastating damage to Louis who pulls out an adrenaline shot. Louis: Taking a shot! Louis stabs the shot in his forearm and gains a temporary speed and health boost, Gabriel tries to shoot Louis some more but is unable to hit him due to the speed increase. Louis starts running circles around Gabriel, whacking him multiple times with his crowbar. Gabriel struggles to keep up. Gabriel: let's try this! Gabriel whips out his Assault rifle and opens fire at Louis but still can't hit him even once. Louis hits Gabriel two more times before the Adreniline shot wears off allowing Gabriel to land a few shots. Gabriel rushes Louis and Uppercuts him with the butt of the machine gun, Louis pulls out a Molotov and throws it on the ground engulfing both of them in flames. Louis/Gabriel (at the sometime): GRAAUGGHHH! Louis rolls out of the flames and Gabriel runs out of it, taking off his burning jacket. Gabriel turns around with his machete and Louis turns around with his crowbar. They charge each other resulting in a clash with the Crowbar and Machete. Louis knocks back Gabriel Who then prepares to charge. Gabriel rushes forward with extreme speed catching Louis off guard slashing him once across the chest with great force, Louis pulls out his pills. Louis: Taking P--Pills! Louis Forces himself to take the pills healing him. Gabriel confused by this chunks his machete at Louis who dodges it just in time. Louis then starts to blast at Gabriel with a Ak-47 Hitting him in the shoulder and torso causing Gabriel to bleed profusely and limps for cover behind a concrete wall. He uses his Medical supplies to stop the bleeding then sneaks away. Louis then approaches the concrete wall with the AK47 and shoots behind it only to find out Gabriel is gone. Louis: what the fuck?! Since when were priests ninjas? Gabriel sneaks up behind him with a knife. Gabriel: Since now. Gabriel lunges at Louis and stabs him repeatedly in the back then kicks him to the ground. Gabriel begins to stomp on Louis' head and back. Louis uses all of his might to sweep Gabriel off his feet with a kick and gets up to his own feet. Louis attempts to use his Med-kit but Gabriel grabs it and they fight over it in a tug of war, After a moment Gabriel is able to take the Med-Kit. Louis: NO! Before Louis can snatch it back Gabriel throws it up in the air, Shooting it to bits with his assault rifle. Gabriel shocks himself that he actually did that. Gabriel: Woah! Louis punches Gabriel in the jaw, Gabriel coughs up some blood then starts to glow Green Confusing Louis. (MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU) Gabriel's adrenaline rush heals him and grabs his hunting rifle aiming it at Louis, Gabriel pulls the trigger hitting Louis in the eye. Louis: HUUARGGH! Louis puts his hand over his eye socket, grabbing his Sub machine gun and sporadically fires at Gabriel who leaps out of the way, firing his rifle at Louis again this time hitting him in the right shin. Louis is forced on one knee loosing sight of Gabriel. Louis: Fuck...... Gabriel's shadow is seen rising from behind Louis with a big ass rock in his hands and smashes it into Louis' skull repeatedly flinging blood and brains everywhere. K. O. Gabriel stops and looks at what he did. A hand comes out and grabs Gabriel's shoulder, Gabriel turns back only to see Rick. Rick: You okay? Gabriel: Yes... I'm fine. Results Boomstick: Wha-- What the Fuck?! Wiz: Well holy shit. Boomstick: Gabriel won!? Wiz: Yes and for several key reasons. Louis' biggest edges where his durability and weapons, but when you get down to it, Gabriel's Training, Speed, Experience and Stealth were his saving grace. Boomstick: At first it did seem Louis had an obvious edge when it comes to strength but the problem with that is it's very inconsistent - one minute he's beating a Special infected to death with a Crowbar the next he can't even break out of a Smokers tongue Rope? Not to mention that his strength feats are very few and are Game Play the only strength that isn't gameplay is when he beat a common infected to death with a plastic toilet paper holder. while Gabriel is not only capable of similar strength he was also strong enough to tear apart a wooden floor with his bare hands and a machete and the other time where he throws a walker over his shoulder but let's just give Louis the benefit of the doubt and say they're about even''' Wiz: Gabriel also has a severe edge in hand to hand combat skills. Louis has never said that he's learned anything from Bill or Francis. Gabriel received training from Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes and Dwight. Boomstick: Another thing is that Gabriel actually has experience fighting Humans, yes Louis has dealt with special infect but they are still zombies, mindless zombies and Gabriel has helped in fucking WARS, Louis has done nothing like that at all. Wiz: Louis has difficulty even trying out run jockeys needing his Adrenaline shots for great speeds and only lasts a few seconds at most, while when Gabriel escaped automatic gunfire he had no such sort of enhancements. Boomstick: and lastly Gabriel's Adrenaline rush & medical supplies vs Pills and the Med-kit.....Its not even a contest, Louis only has one Med-kit and one bottle of pills. Gabriel's adrenaline rush is literally infinite. Yes, it takes time for him to replenish it but not very long - especially in a gun fight. All adrenaline rushes are replenished both by dealing damage and taking damage. Gabriel would have little trouble replenishing it. Wiz: Unfortunately for Louis, You can't shoot what you cannot see, Gabriel is extremely stealthy and is only helped by his Priest clothing, especially when compared to Louis who was wearing a white shirt with a bright red tie, pretty visible if you ask me. Boomstick: But in the end Gabriel just wasn't preaching around. Wiz: The Winner is: Father Gabriel Stokes Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead themed Death Battles Category:DatBoi420NoScope Category:Hoppingclams343 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles